


Травмы

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [1]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Роршах не любит прикосновения.
Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844857
Kudos: 1





	Травмы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды WTF Vertigo & Watchmen   
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617618

Роршах не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, но Ночной Филин II настойчив. 

— Нужно зашить.   
— И так сойдёт, — ворчит Роршах и тянет майку вниз. 

Глубокий порез на рёбрах пульсирует болью, но это ничего. Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы беспокоиться: ранение не серьёзное, кровотечение уже остановлено, рана обеззаражена. Роршах мог бы справиться самостоятельно, не в первый раз, но Филин берёт всё в свои руки. 

Считает никчёмным? Роршах хмурится под маской.

— Ты серьёзно? — Филин перехватывает его запястье и крепко сжимает. — Сам подумай: пока такой здоровенный порез заживает, ты будешь слабее. Он станет беспокоить в самый неподходящий момент.   
— Ерунда. Хрм, — раздражённо отмахивается Роршах. Филин прав, но он не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Даже напарник.  
— Ничего не слышу, — Филин достаёт из внушительной аптечки шовный материал и стерилизует толстую прочную иглу. 

Роршах крепче вцепляется в край металлического стола, на котором сидит, когда Филин опускается на табуретку перед ним, и тёплое дыхание щекочет кожу.

— Я сам, — голос звучит ещё более хрипло, чем обычно, и Роршах внутренне сжимается: вдруг Филин это заметит?  
— Не дури, тебе же будет не с руки, — тот смотрит ему в лицо, надёжно скрытое маской, и вдруг улыбается: — Я аккуратно. 

Роршах стискивает зубы, когда игла протыкает кожу. Ничего, ничего, бывало и больнее. Только вот в этот раз контраст боли и прикосновений тёплых пальцев пробирает до мурашек. Роршах хочет поёжиться, но не двигается. 

Филин, закусив от усердия губу, делает новые и новые стежки, придерживая края раны другой рукой. Он действительно аккуратен. Роршаху кажется, что от его пальцев концентрическими кругами расходится тепло — прямо к сердцу, почему-то стучащему быстрее, хотя адреналин от погони и драки уже давно улёгся, и ещё куда-то вниз живота, отчего приподнимаются короткие рыжие волоски на предплечьях. Это… странно, непривычно. Но не неприятно. Он как будто впадает в транс, и щелчок ножниц, отрезавших хвостик полиолефиновой нити, возвращают его обратно. Только теперь Роршах замечает, как крепко вцепился в стол — пальцы уже неприятно ноют, а на ладонях наверняка останется глубокая борозда от кромки.

— Ну вот и всё, — Филин вытирает тыльной стороной ладони вспотевший лоб и снова улыбается.

Роршах молча кивает ему в знак благодарности и торопливо расправляет майку, пряча свежий шов и старые шрамы.

***

Фантомное ощущение прикосновений пальцев Филина не даёт Роршаху спать. Под кожей будто муравьи там, где он касался. Он устало трёт лицо и запускает руку под подушку. — Прикосновение к прохладной материи маски — _настоящему лицу_ — немного успокаивает.

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты снял швы сам, — Филин сердито скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Умею.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — говорит Филин уже мягче. — Просто… мне нужно убедиться, что порез зажил.  
— Считаешь, стану делать себе во вред? — сухо усмехается Роршах.  
— Эй, я ничего такого не имел в виду! 

Ещё немного препирательств, и Роршах нехотя снимает плащ, а затем пиджак. Неторопливо расстёгивает рубашку. Главное — не выдать себя. Ни единым движением не дать понять, как хочется вновь ощутить касание тёплых пальцев. 

Филин проводит по тёмно-розовому рубцу подушечками, стараясь не надавливать слишком сильно, и удовлетворённо кивает:

— Всё нормально.  
— Хрм, — Роршах старательно имитирует раздражение, но тепло снова в нём — одновременно за грудиной, поднимается по позвоночнику и сворачивается тугой пружиной в паху.  
— Не сердись, — Филин смеётся и тянется похлопать его по плечу, но Роршах почти незаметно уходит от прикосновения.

***

Роршах надеется, что Филин ничего не заподозрит. И не решит, что он теряет форму. Роршах старается получать лёгкие ранения и травмы не слишком часто — большинства он запросто мог избежать, но тогда не будет повода позволить Филину притронуться. У того пунктик — проверять любые повреждения («А вдруг у тебя перелом или вывих? Ты же никогда не признаешься»).

Роршах по-прежнему не любит, когда его трогают. Но прикосновения Филина — другое дело. Роршах хочет и боится их. Ему неуютно, когда Филин пытается просто так положить широкую ладонь ему на плечо или похлопать по спине. Роршах не понимает этого — с чего бы Филину хотеть прикасаться к такому, как он? Наверняка напарник просто пытается быть вежливым, соблюсти социальные ритуалы. Совсем иное, когда Филин штопает очередной глубокий порез или проверяет целостность рёбер — у него есть _причина_. 

Роршах держится за горящее от боли плечо и старается дышать глубже. Перед глазами плывут зелёные круги, а горло сжимает спазм. Удар ломом пришёлся вскользь, вряд ли кость сломана, но и без осмотра понятно, что ушиб сильный. Шевелить рукой трудно.

— Роршах! — Филин, сковав последнего нападавшего наручниками, подходит к нему и крепко сжимает локоть непострадавшей руки. — Спасибо, но ты не должен был…  
— Всегда мечтал получить ломом по черепу? — усмехается Роршах.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что мы хоть и напарники, но ты должен больше думать о себе.  
— Хрм.  
— Ты постоянно меня прикрываешь, и тебе всё время достаётся.  
— Не начинай, — шипит Роршах.  
— Очень больно, да? — сочувственно вздыхает Филин. — Потерпи немного, сейчас сдадим этих и…

Он говорит ещё что-то, но у Роршаха звенит в ушах. Он мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать дурноту, и чувствует, как Филин притягивает его к себе. Он большой и тёплый, на него удобно опираться.

— Роршах? — слышит он как сквозь вату. — Я тут, с тобой. Постарайся не отключаться, ладно?

Роршаху хочется отстраниться, но вместо этого он кивает, и позволяет Филину придерживать себя за пояс. Почти объятия. 

«Оно того стоило», — Роршах надеется, что не сказал это вслух.


End file.
